Candy Floss Pink
by Mouse-Mouse
Summary: A sleepless night, meditating in the rain and a little discovery. Mindless, plotless, pointless AntauriNova one shot. :3 Set before The Dark One popped out of the egg


Candyfloss Pink

Disclaimer: Mouse-Mouse does not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

* * *

The super robot stood silently in the midnight rain, the moon full and bright behind light clouds of drizzle. The black coloured monkey found the water trickling over him oddly calming, the pitter-patter of raindrops falling on the metal a gentle sound. 

He hovered, eyes closed in meditation, at the edge of the robots torso. Hands rested on his knees, legs crossed with his back straight and chin up. A pair of pink eyes watched him from the doorway into the robots neck, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Antauri intrigued her.

Sure, she always flirted and laughed with the other guys, even Gibson from time to time, but Antauri...he was a bit of a mystery to her. Nova knew Sparx was afraid of water, she knew Chiro hated clowns; she knew Gibson liked popcorn and she knew Otto liked popcorn and candyfloss together.

But what did _Antauri_ like?

She could just ask him...but that would be weird. Truth was they didn't really talk much; Nova, Otto, Chiro and Sparx usually talked the most, Gibson whenever he wasn't busy experimenting or making things. But the green eyed psychic was usually was absent until times of need or if he was unable to retreat to the outskirts of the group.

Then again, he wouldn't be Antauri if he were any other way. The yellow monkey stifled a gasp and flattened herself against the inner wall of the doorway as he turned to look at her slowly and purposefully, head bowed with green orbs only partially open.

"You're up late Nova. Is there anything wrong?" She mentally groaned and slouched against the wall at the sound of his calm deep voice; she was trapped.

The goofy little tomboy caught by the calm, collected second-in-command with a wonderfully soothing accent.

"No, not really" She squeaked in reply, peering round the corner with rose coloured eyes. 'Real smooth Nova, real sexy' she huffed, rolling her optics and slipped out of her hiding place to stand beside him on the cold metal, clutching the blanket close. She knew they were all built more or less the same from their original bodies, but being without the blanket in his presence made her feel oddly...naked. It could be his psychic abilities making her feel such a way, yet she had a sneaking suspicion it was more to do with not wanting him to reject her or something. She knew it was weird seeing as they were just cyborgs...but even when it was Otto or Sparx slobbering over some beautiful, curvy female she couldn't help but realise she didn't measure up.

She was like a little kid, not even a very feminine one at that. Antauri would probably want a smart, graceful girl he could hold long, intricate, philosophical conversations with and take long, romantic strolls along the beach with.

"Then may I ask why sleep evades you?"

"Sure, but I don't know the answer" Nova yawned, sleepy eyes catching a small smile on his muzzle though in a blink she missed it. "...ummm..." She searched for a topic of conversation that might be interesting to him. Unfortunately "Can we catch colds?" slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it '...I hate life...'

"I suppose the biological part of us still can, but the robotics would probably combat the illness before it could properly start" She nodded slightly; glad that hadn't thrown her a funny look or something.

The yellow coloured girl sat cross-legged on the wet metal, tightening her grip on the blanket.

"You ever been in love Antauri?" The question was sudden and she had no idea where it had come from, like the previous one it simply slipped out, 'Scratch that, I hate life more than _Mandarin!'_ She stared blankly at something on the ground to evade his gaze which had fallen on her. Shifting uncomfortably she willed herself to look up, meeting his eyes hesitantly. He smiled and dropped out of his hover to sit beside her. The cool rain seemed to lose its chill, Nova feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

"I knew I was right" He knew? But how! It wasn't like she stared dreamily at him in the heat of battle or caught sneak peeks at him when he was sleeping or scrawled aimlessly in this little diary she had for no apparent reason or anything...much...

"W-what?"

"You're asking my advice on the matters of love because you're wondering if that's what you're feeling for Sparx, correct?"

"What? Sparx? That egotistical, anti-feminist, thick headed jerk of a magnetic fisted monkey? No way!" She huffed and folded her arms, scowling and looking away from him.

"I didn't mean to offend you Nova; I merely presumed by the way you two flirt that there was a little more between you two than simply team mates" She couldn't remember ever shivering when he said her name before.

"You didn't offend me, it's just...Sparx isn't my type. I was just trying to start conversation with you because you're the only one up and we don't talk much so I don't know hardly anything about you and I don't even know what stuff you like-" –and oh, NO! She was rambling! 'Abort! Where's my self-destruct button!'

"I like candyfloss" He interrupted, expression calm and impassive, much to Nova's bewilderment, breaking her suicidal thought process.

"You what?"

"I like candyfloss. _Pink_ candyfloss to be precise" The female monkey stared blankly at him "You said you didn't know what I like, so I'm telling you" There was a rare smile on his face as he rose to his feet "You should get inside, it's cold and late. You'll need your strength"

"Wait! Why only pink?" He stopped by the doorway, the smile still present along with a strange look in his eye she couldn't place.

"...Because it reminds me of a wonderfully captivating young lady whom I do believe I've taken quite a liking to" Nova's eyes widened. There already was a girl in his life, a smart, graceful girl who would engage in long, intricate, philosophical conversations and take long, romantic strolls along the beach with. And she was feminine...she was defined by the colour pink. No, not a girl, a _young lady_.

Nova's shoulders slumped as he disappeared from sight, her eyes saddened. She pushed herself to her feet and dragged the blanket after her, tail down as she shivered. She'd never felt so cold.

Her reflection in the shiny metal of the robot's neck caught her attention as she passed, second glancing at her pink eyes.

Candyfloss Pink eyes, to be precise.

'...No way...'

* * *

A/N: As the summary said, mindless, plotless, pointless Antauri/Nova one shot. Not even any mega fluff and too much of the word 'eyes'. Hmm...that and my God-awful grammar x-o And GAH! A new discovery, deletes the first character of question-mark-exclaimation-mark!

Reviews always appreciated. :3 Mouse-Mouse


End file.
